This invention relates to benzofuran sulfamates which are useful as plant growth regulants and in particular as herbicides.
Chem. Ber., 105, 2791 (1972) describes the preparation of N-butylcarbamoyl-p-toluenesulfamate, but does not claim utility as a pesticide: ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,553, issued on Mar. 4, 1980, to Reap discloses herbicidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR2##
European Patent Application No. 81303180.4, published on Jan. 20, 1982, discloses herbicidal sulfamates of the general formula: ##STR3## where Q is O or NR.sub.5 and A can be, among others, the moiety ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,649 to Singerman discloses phenolic 2,3-dihydrobenzothiophene of the formula: ##STR5## which is useful as an intermediate for the preparation of insecticidal carbamates.
South African Pat. No. 646,171 to F.M.C. Corporation discloses phenolic 2,3-dihydrobenzofurans of the general formulae: ##STR6## which are also useful as intermediates for the preparation of insecticidal carbamates.
Undesired vegetation can cause substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs, such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat, soybean and the like.
Although a wide variety of materials are available which can be used for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation the need exists for still more effective herbicides that destroy or control weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.